Endless Summer
by IWishIWasAMermaid
Summary: Phil's gone, Keely's all alone...that's kinda it. Just read it. If you want to. I'm not demanding you read it, because I dn't want to be rude, but whatever.
1. Chapter 1

**We laughed, we cried**

**And all the while we felt so alive **

**It was you and me **

**You grabbed my hand and you made me see**

_You walked away. Out of my life forever, leaving me alone. Alone outside my house. No one ever made me feel like you did. Like everything about me was perfect. Like I was good enough for anything. That I could accomplish anything. Do anything. But now you're gone. And you've left me here, crying._

Keely stood outside her house for a few hours. It was freezing, but she didn't feel the cold. She was numb, but only because Phil had left her. He had just gone. One swift kiss on the cheek, and then he was gone. He had evaporated into thin air. Just disappeared out of her life. Forever. And she'd never see him again.

"Keely!" Mrs Teslow drove up in her car. "What are you doing out here? Muffin-cake, how long have you been here? You're freezing, honey"  
Keely just shook her head, and a single warm tear fell down her cheek. Mrs. Teslow took her daughter by the arm and took her inside.

Keely sat in her room crying. He had just left her. With no backward glance. She got up, and looked around her room, a usually familiar place, but now it looked like enemy territory. Unfamiliar. Keely felt a wave of anger surge from within her. How could he do this to her? After everything they had done together? After everything he had done for her? After everything she had done for him?  
She picked up her favourite cuddly toy, and threw it against the wall. Then she picked up everything in sight and threw it around her usually clean room.

"He just left me! I hate him! He just left!" she screamed. She picked up a handful of things from her desk, and was just about to throw them when she saw what she was holding. Phil's familiar smile looked up at her, and she collapsed on the bed crying.

_This has to be one of my favourite pictures of us Phil. It's the day where you were determined that you would climb that huge tree in the park. And you convinced me to try as well. Even though I told you I hated heights. You taught me something that day. You taught me that even when you're afraid of something, if you climb, you can reach the top. And we did. We reached the top. And then your mom took this picture of us at the top. I'll never forget that day Phil. Never._


	2. Chapter 2

**What it would feel like**

**And what it might be like **

**You wrote my name in the sand**

_Why did you have to leave Phil? You promised me, you would never hurt me, and then you leave. You leave me forever. You didn't keep your promise Phil. You didn't keep your promise. Because I'm hurting more than I ever did, because you're not here to pick up the pieces._

Keely walked around the house in a daze the next morning. She had hoped that it had all been a bad dream, but when she had rung the Diffy household this morning, she had only got a message saying the phone number was not in use. "Keely. Can you tell me what the matter is now? I heard you yelling last night," Mrs Teslow said sympathetically. Keely had been too distressed to talk to her the night before, and now she wanted to know what her daughter was like this for. Keely shook her head slowly. "Mom, Phil left. He went back to Kansas. Or wherever he used to live. He's gone mom, and I'll never see him again"  
"Honey," Mrs. Teslow said, hugging her daughter. "Do you want to stay home from school today"  
Keely shook her head. "No. If I stay here all day, I'll just be depressed. I mean, more depressed than I am now"  
"Okay. Keely, don't let it get you down. It'll be hard, for a while, but you still have Via, and Owen. At least you have some friends," Mrs. Teslow tried to make Keely feel better. She hated seeing her daughter like this. It broke her heart. Just like Keely's had been broken. "But none of them are him," Keely sobbed, and then ran out of the house.

_When opened my locker at school, I knew it would be awful, but I never expected this. All the pictures of me and you Phil. All of them, bringing back memories that made me miss you even more.  
I looked at the picture of us at the beach. When we flew the Skyak to Los Angeles and went to the beach. And we got that man to take a picture of us. The only thing I didn't notice, was in the background. As I stared at the picture, I saw it. I thought that if I stared at it for long enough, it might take me back. Take me back to that day. And then I saw it. In the sand. And it dawned on me. All those times I almost told you I loved you, you were aching to tell me too. But we never got as far as telling each other. In the sand, inside a huge heart, was KEELY. I had never been so happy to see my own name._


	3. Chapter 3

**In this Endless Summer **

**We will be together **

**And I don't want this feeling to ever end**

"Whoa! Who died?" Owen asked, coming up behind Keely.  
Keely turned and put on a smile. "Guys"  
"Where's Phil?" Via asked, and then seeing Keely's face change to a frown walked over to her. "Uh-oh. Has he died"  
Owen slapped himself on the head. "If he has I'm sorry for the first thing I said. Oh my god, Phil died! He did, didn't he? That's why you're wearing black. Or do they wear white at funerals"  
"Relax Owen. He's not dead. He's just…" Keely said, her eyes watering. "He's gone. He left for Kansas last night. And I never told him"  
Via hugged Keely. "I'm so sorry Keely. I thought you were going to tell him"  
"Well he left, didn't he? I couldn't. He said goodbye, what was I supposed to say? Don't go Phil, I love you?" Keely asked. Owen nodded. "He'd be insane to leave after that. Which makes him insane I guess"  
"No. He left before I could tell him. He walked away. And I'll never see him again," Keely wiped her eyes.  
Via looked at Keely sympathetically. "Maybe it's better this way"  
"What do you mean it's better this way. It's not better this way. Not at all. My best friend has just left me, and you're telling me it'll all be fine and dandy? You didn't know Phil. Not like I did. I knew his biggest secret. A secret he didn't tell anyone else," Keely went into hysterics. Owen nodded. "Phil told me his secret too"  
"He did?" Keely asked. She thought Phil had told her he would never tell anyone else.  
Owen nodded again. "Yeah. He liked Pickle and Lettuce sandwiches. I mean, I can see why he wouldn't want anyone else to know"  
"That was his big secret?" Via asked. Keely shook her head. "No"  
"He has a bigger secret than that?" Owen asked. "Wow, that must be one big secret he told you then"  
Keely nodded. "It was"  
"Well he's gone now," Via said, trying to get Keely to move on. Keely nodded. "He has. But it doesn't mean he's gone in my heart. Because here is only one person my heart is going to belong to. And he's in Kansas. And you can try to make me get over him. But you won't get me to. He's mine, and you can all just go away!" And with that, she turned, and ran down the hallway.

_I don't want to get over him. The feeling that I felt every time I was near him will never come back again. Not with any other guy. And I don't want the feeling to end. The feeling can't end. Which is why I hope he'll wait for me. Even though I'll be one hundred and something when he's born. Who am I kidding? He'll move on. He'll meet someone new, and more fantastic and prettier than me. I'll be a skeleton in a graveyard._


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking back in November **

**Feel the sun and remember **

**Some things last **

**Some things always last**

"It's the first of November!" Pim shouted from the hallway.  
Phil groaned, and looked at the time. It was five in the morning. What was Pim doing up at this time? And why was she shouting? He got up. There was no way he was going back to sleep with Miss Evil yelling the house down. He looked out the window. The sun was shining. The grass was green. He missed cold winters in 2005. Global warming had completely stopped snow and cold weather. He looked up at the huge sun, and sighed. He wondered what Keely was doing now. The 2005 Keely. Keely was dead in 2121. He put his head in his hands, and then shook his head. He had promised her he would never do anything to hurt her, and he knew that this must be hurting her. More than it was hurting him. So much for love lasting wherever you go. Keely was dead now. And love can't last beyond the grave.

_I looked at a picture of us today Keely. It was the one in the frame that you gave me for my birthday last year. The one that said Friendship Always Lasts. I should've told you then that I loved you. Right then. But I chickened out. I'm such a wimp._

Phil picked up the picture for the hundredth time that day. He looked over every inch. Then, something he hadn't seen before drew his eye. Keely's journal was open on her bed. He got out the Decode-a-pic, and zapped the picture. The journal was magnified in front of him, so big that he could read what it said.

_**Phil, on your birthday **_

_**I want to say **_

_**I've always loved you **_

_**Please don't ever go away**_

Then he sat in silence, trying to figure out if what he had just read meant what he hoped it meant.

_Okay, so far it's a bit depressing, and the rhyme sucks, but I think I'll make it a bit more cheerful..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Say goodbye **

**Keep it frozen in December **

**I leave behind **

**To get me through the ever after**

_I tried to remember everything about you today. Your voice, your smile, your eyes… I couldn't do it. Every image I conjured up in my head, didn't seem right somehow. It was like, you erased yourself from my memory, and left fragments in my head. Mom said I need to leave you behind. Leave my memories of you in the back of my head. But I can't do that. I can't pretend it just never happened. I can't live forever, not thinking about you. Memories aren't like clothes. You can't just take your memories off and throw them in the washing basket to get rid of them. And I don't want to get rid of them. Because until you're born in one hundred years, I need the memories to get me through. To get me through the ever after._

Keely looked outside. It was icy, and cold, like always in December. She felt icy and cold. Numb, frozen. It was like it wasn't really her. She didn't feel like Keely Teslow anymore. She was the teenager who was desperately missing her only love of her life.  
"Keely!" Mrs. Teslow shouted from downstairs. "Via and Owen are here"  
Keely groaned. Via and Owen were the last people she wanted to see. She had said two words to them in the past month. She preferred to be alone. With her thoughts. And memories. "Keely…"Owen said, but Via nudged him. "Owen! What did we agree?" Via hissed. Owen wrinkled his nose. "That you would do all the talking and I would just stand her looking symmetric"  
"Sympathetic, you idiot!" Via groaned, and then turned back to Keely, who had been watching the two in amazement. Either they actually felt really sorry for her, or they had gone insane. "Keely"  
"Owen said that," Keely whispered. She wasn't used to talking. No one talked to her in school, she had no reason to talk to them. Via nodded. "Keel, we brought you some presents." She pulled a bunch of videotapes out of her bag. "What are they?" Keely asked, looking at them. Via held them out to her. "Put them in the video and see"  
Keely took them warily and put them in her video player. She pressed play, and then her eyes filled with tears.

_The tape was the videos of the school announcements. All the ones with Phil. Every single one. The one that he made after he fell out with me, Tia and Seth. The one where Tanner and him were watching the video of Phil in the second grade. All of them._

"Oh my god…" Keely whispered. Via came up and saw how upset her friend was. "Keely, the school said you can keep these. To remind you of him. I don't know why he can't see you, or ever talk to you again. Personally I don't believe he's in Kansas"  
"Neither do I," Owen said. "You wanna know why"  
Via rolled her eyes. "Enlighten us, Owen"  
"Because the dude doesn't have a dog called Toto, or red slippers," Owen said, seriously. "And in the Wizard of Oz she goes to Kansas, right"  
Via closed her eyes for a second, and Keely could see her mouthing numbers from one to ten. "The point is. We know we can't replace Phil. He was your best friend, and we don't want to try to take his place. We just want to be friends again"  
Keely looked at her hands. "Come on Keely, I can't survive with just Owen anymore. You and Phil were what kept me sane all the time before!" Via pleaded, and then looked at Owen who was staring at Keely's eyelash curlers. "Keely, look at him. He scares me"  
Keely laughed. "Okay. Just don't expect me to baby-sit him"  
Via smiled. "Aaw…I was kinda hoping you would"  
"No way!" Keely forced a smile. Then she looked at Owen again, who was now sniffing lip-gloss. She was reminded of Curtis. "Is he okay"  
Via shook her head. "I caught him painting his eyelashes yesterday"  
"Not a good look for him…" Keely bit her lip. Via smiled. She was glad her friend was back. "No, definitely not!"

_Those might not be the exact lyrics at the top, but they're pretty close!_


	6. Chapter 6

**But now what it feels like **

**It's far from what it was like **

**When we wrote our names in the sand**

_I sat under our tree today. The tree with our names on it. KEELY and PHIL best friends forever. Only it can't be like that. Because you're in the future. And nothing will be the same. Because where I am, you're not born, and where you are I'm dead. You know those times when you feel as though the world is ganging up on you? This is definitely one of those times._

"Can we join you?" Via asked, sitting next to Keely.

Keely nodded. "Sure"  
"So, why are you sitting here?" Via asked. Keely pointed to the names engraved in the bark.

"He did that?" Via asked. "Oh. It's cute"  
Keely nodded. "I sit here, and think about him. It makes me sad, but I have to think about him, otherwise I'd be even sadder. If that makes sense"  
"It makes more sense than Owen usually does," Via nodded. Keely laughed.

"Whoa! That tree has Keely and Phil's name carved in it! What a coincidence!" Owen announced, taking a bite of his pickle and lettuce sandwich.

_I sat under our tree today. The tree with your name, and my name on it. The one I carved with the Wizard. I wish we could be best friends forever. I miss you Keely. I miss you bad._

"Diffo!" Andy Baxley came up and patted Phil on the back. Hard. Phil rolled his eyes. Andy was the one person he didn't want to run into. Ever. But he supposed he had to face him eventually. "So, you had to leave your girlfriend behind in the lame town of Pick nose. Bummer," And sat next to him.

Phil shook his head. "She wasn't my girlfriend"  
"You're still in denial. Dude, you have a serious problem. You totally liked her. And you never told her. Did you? You loser!" Andy teased him.

Phil looked back at the engraving, and wished he had told her. Maybe things would have been different, if he had just told her the day he carved this thing.

"Look. Phil and Keely. And people were wondering why you sat here every day. It's to see that dumb carving, isn't it? Idiot. Later, Diffo," Andy walked away, and Phil could see him telling his friends why Phil sat there.

Phil outlined the engraving with his finger. Then he got up, and walked away.

**

* * *

****I know it's not sand that has their names carved in it, it's the tree thingy. I haven't actually seen that eppy, I've only heard about it (I haven't seen any of series 2, yet...I will have on the 3rd of January! Yay me!) so forgive me if I don't have it exactly right. It could say BEST FRIENDS or something...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I will be updating AT LAST as soon as possible, but I've written all of this one, so I figured I'd post it up...**

**This fic will get happier! I just don't want you all to stop reading it because it depressed you!**

**Dont own potf or the song Endless Summer. **

**

* * *

** **In this Endless Summer **

**We will be together **

**And I don't want this feeling to ever end **

**Looking back in November **

**Feel the sun and remember **

**That when our time has finally come to pass**

**Some things last **

**Some things always last**

_I walked home alone for the first time in a few months. Via had gone on holiday the week before, and Owen had a date. It gave me some time to think. About him. My memories of him were fading more each day. And that hurt. I didn't want them to fade. Because if these memories faded, I wasn't getting anymore._

"Keely honey!" Keely's mom called from the front room. Keely walked in looking confused. "Mom? You're never home at this time. What's wrong"  
"I thought we could go on a little trip this weekend," Mrs. Teslow completely ignored her daughter's question. "I thought maybe go to Los Angeles. I know how much you want to go there"  
Keely felt like saying no. She didn't want to go again. If she went again she wouldn't be able to remember Los Angeles as being with Phil. But she couldn't tell her mom that. Her mom had no idea that she had been to LA with Phil. On a Skyak. "Sure, that would…rock, mom"  
"Okay! Well get your things ready! We leave in a few hours!" Mrs. Teslow said, brandishing some tickets. As Keely ran up the stairs she sighed. Los Angeles was a with-Phil-only zone no more.

* * *

_I walked home thinking of you again Keely. You haunt my thoughts now. I can't think of anything else. Mom can see. Dad can't. Pim's too busy trying to take over the world._

"Phil!" Mom called from the living room. I ran in. Mom never sat here with Dad and Pim looking serious. "What"  
"Phil. We wanted to talk to you," Lloyd said. Phil opened his mouth. "If this is about Andy Baxley telling you I sit by a tree all day at school, he's a lying"  
"Phil!" Pim yelled. "Shut up!  
Lloyd put his hand on his son's shoulder. "It's about how you feel here in 2121"  
"What has Pim been saying?" Phil asked. Pim rolled her eyes. "Phil, just shut that huge hole in your face, that you call a mouth, and listen"  
"You don't like it here do you Phil?" Barb asked. Phil looked at his feet. There was no point in lying. "Not really. I miss Keely. And 2005. And Keely"  
"Well, that's why," Barb said, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder. "We've made a decision."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm posting all the chapters up at once...um...At Last will be finished ASAP, I just have no freakin ideas for it...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy the story! **

**I don't own POTF...or any Disney shows for that matter**

**

* * *

****And now what it feels like **

**It's far from what it was like **

**When I wrote your name in the sand**

_"We're here!" I shouted. I ran onto the unfamiliar beach. Turns out, in LA there are a lot of beaches, so we didn't go to the same one Phil took me to. I ran out over the sand, laughing. Mom slipped off her shoes and joined me. It didn't remind me of Phil. It didn't make me sad. I felt alive. I leant down and wrote PHIL in the sand in big letters. I feel different. I still wish he was here, but I can get on with my life._

Keely squealed as her mother splashed her with water. She laughed as they each wrote their names in the sand. But she still kept looking at his name wistfully.

"Honey. You miss him, don't you?" Mrs Teslow said, smiling at her daughter.

Keely nodded. "But I guess I'd be weird if I didn't miss my best friend."

"You can stop now Keely. It was painfully obvious to me and everyone around you how you both felt about each other. We just didn't want to get involved. I figured, that you would both sort it out in due course. But then he left. I'm sure his parents knew how he felt about you. In fact Barb and I talked about it regularly. But they still moved him away. I wouldn't have done that to you honey. But his parents did what was best for Pim and themselves, and probably Phil. And even though you miss him, I'll bet he misses you a whole lot more. Because he won't ever meet anyone better," Mrs. Teslow tried to console her daughter.

Keely smiled through her tears. "Funny. That's what Via said. And it didn't help then. But you saying it..."

Mrs. Teslow hugged Keely, and then looked at her properly. "Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

Keely nodded. "I'd like that."

_"We're here!" I shouted. I ran onto the beach, the same one that me and Keely had visited. I ran over the sand, remembering her here. Her blonde hair whipping around her face, her jeans getting soaked, and then her rolling them up so they looked like shorts. I leant down and wrote KEELY in the sand again, bordering it with a heart just like before. I can't wait to see her again._


	9. Chapter 9

**In this Endless Summer **

**We will be together **

**And I don't want this feeling to ever end **

**Looking back in November **

**Feel the sun and remember **

**That when our time has finally come to pass **

**Some things last **

**Some things always last**

_I got back in the car, and we drove until I saw the sign for the beach me and Phil went. One last stop down Memory Lane, and then I'll try to forget. Mom stopped. _

_I got out of the car, and walked onto the beach. _

_A couple of miles along a dark haired boy played with a blond haired girl. Their parents stood together at the top of the beach. A heart was embedded in the sand, and something was written in it. My heart skipped a beat. "No way"  
I ran along the beach to where the dark haired boy was jumping in the water. "No freaking way," I yelled._

"Phil?" Keely yelled.

The dark haired boy turned around. "Keely?"

_I turned around when I heard her voice. It was really her! Keely Teslow! "No way!" She screamed with laughter. "Did you know I was here"  
I shook my head. "Did you know I was here"  
"No!" Keely smiled._

Phil ran over to Keely, and kissed her on the lips. Barb squealed with laughter. Lloyd looked at the sky, kind of uncomfortably, but with a smile on his face. Mrs. Teslow, who had become worried when she had seen her daughter sprinting down the beach, came out of the car, and seeing Phil and Keely kissing, began clapping wildly as she ran to see Barb again.

Pim wrinkled her nose. "How sick is true love?"


	10. Chapter 10

**We laughed, we cried **

**And all the while we felt so alive **

**It was you and me**

_"Phil!" I heard mom say from downstairs as she opened the door. _

_It was Prom night, and ever since the day at the beach, me and Phil had been together. No one actually knew yet. Well, except Phil's family and mom, but tonight was the night when we were going to tell Via and Owen. They had been so wrapped up in their own little world, they didn't know that me and Phil were a couple. No one actually knew we were going to Prom together. Well, except, you know, Phil's family and mom. I felt like a princess in my Prom dress, but I just hoped Phil saw me as a princess. I walked downstairs, slowly, and I could see Phil smile. _

_I walked over to him slowly, as Mom started tearing up, and whispered in his ear. "I hope you don't mind pictures."_

_"Not at all," Phil grinned. "I love pictures. Pictures equal memories, and as long as I don't look like a nerd..."_

_I laughed. "I wouldn't count on not looking like a geek."_

_"Keely, Keely, Keely," Phil shook his head. _

_I widened my eyes. "Don't you triple Keely me!"_

_"Smile guys!" My mom sniffed, and took countless pictures. _

_Phil laughed. "She's scrap-booking"_

_"Why is that funny?" I asked as we walked out the door to Phil's car. Phil explained about Marla and her scrap-booking. I laughed as I fastened my seatbelt. Then I looked at my lap. "Phil, do you wish I was her?"_

_Phil wrinkled his nose. "Wish you were who? Marla? No way. You're as cute as a mule in a bow tie!" he put on a fake Texan accent. _

_I laughed. "That is an awful impression of her"_

_"I know," Phil joked._

The car pulled up outside H.G Wells school. Phil got out, and then opened the door for Keely. "The ball awaits, Cinderella"  
"So what does that make you? Prince Charming?" Keely laughed. Phil faked hurt. "What are you implying?"  
"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. You are Prince Charming! My prince Charming!" Keely smiled.

_When she walked down those stairs, I swear my heart stopped. She looked so beautiful, and there she was going to the Prom with me. We were joking all the way there, about Marla, and other things. Via and Owen for example. Apparently while I was in 2121 they actually got together. I guess if you wait 100 years, anything can happen._

They walked into the room for Prom, and almost everything went quiet. Keely was trying not to laugh, as Owen continued talking to Via, very loudly, even though Via's attention was on Keely and Phil. At the dance. Together.

"Why's everyone gone quiet?" Owen asked loudly when he realised what was happening, and Keely couldn't hold it in anymore. She began laughing, which made everyone else start talking.

Via ran over and looked at both of them. "Would someone tell me what is going on?"

"Well, when Phil came back last month, we weren't one-hundred percent honest with you guys," Keely laughed.

"What about?" Owen asked.

Keely took a deep breath. "Well..."

And then, Phil and Keely kissed. Owen spat his drink out, and Via laughed. "No way"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

Keely grinned. "One again, yes way!"

Owen slapped Phil on the back. "So, do you wanna go on, like a double date on Friday?"

"Right now, there's nothing I'd like more!" Keely grinned. "As long as I don't have to see a sci-fi film with Phil!"

Via wrinkled her nose. "Why not a sci-fi?"

"I just hate sci-fi films," Keely said, grinning secretly. "And I hate you sitting there saying, wrong, wrong, wrong." She whispered to Phil.

Phil laughed as he lead Keely to the dance floor. "What, it was all wrong!"

Owen looked at Via. "Do you get the feeling they're not telling us something?"

"I always get the feeling they're not telling us something," Via laughed, as they joined Phil and Keely on the dance floor.

_The End..._

**

* * *

I could write another one if you want, but I'd rather concentrate on ideas for At Last. If you guys have any ideas I'd be greatful, becasue I keep banging my head to try and get ideas out, and I'm starting to get a headache, so...they'd be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
